Two Guys, a Girl, and a Mixed Up Fairytale
by LoveCutShort
Summary: Sharon finds herself in a nightmare. Berg has found himself in love with the nightmare. And Pete doesn't know what to do! Will this fairy tale end Happily Ever After?
1. Sharon disappears

Sharon rubbed her eyes and blinked. The room was still dark. She rolled over ot snuggle closer to Johnny. "Mmm," a contented moan escaped the body. "G'morning, Shar."

"What the hell?" Sharon couldn't believe her ears. She quickly leaped up from the bed and peered down at Berg who was still mumbling about something. To him, everything seemed perfectly normal.

"Berg! Berg! Wake up!" Sharon shook him vigorously.

Berg swatted at her hand. "Ugh," he grunted.

"Michael Leslie!"

"What the hell! Sharon," he moaned, "you know that hurts my pride. With a pretty face such as mine, you can't-"

"Shut up, Berg." She said dully. "I don't know what stunt you pulled last night to get me here but I assure you, Johnny is gunna be so mad you'll be sucking apple sauce through a straw for the rest of your life!"

Berg was instantly awake. "Com'on Shar, don't be mean." He looked at the clock. 4:26 AM. "Damn it Sharon, why did you wake me up?"

"Because you must have gotten me drunk so I would sleep with you!" With a matter-of-factly tone she added, "Michael Leslie."

"Sharon, baby," his tone softened, "what are you talking about? The Berginator doesn't have to get anybody drunk, especially you for that. I mean, you were all over me. Just like every other night the past month.

"Oh God! Did Johnny see?" Sharon said a streak of fear on her face. "Baby?" she inquired suddenly realizing he had spoken to her as if she were his girlfriend and not Johnny's.

"Shar, I thought we were over Johnny. I know you can get jealous sometimes, but that doesn't mean you have to act like you two are still together. He's with Ashley now and you're going to accept that. Besides who woudln't want this pretty face?" He said fingering his own jawline.

"Johnny's with Ashley?" Sharon couldn't, no wouldn't believe it. They may have only been engaged in theory, but they were engaged just the same! He couldn't have left her. Especially not for Ashley! "Berg was I drunk?"

"What is wrong with you? You guys were over with almost two months ago!" Now Berg was getting annoyed. He got up, put on the same clothes as the day before and went into the kitchen. He left Sharon dumbfounded. He settled into the couch holding a beer, a new allergy medication, and his tape recorder. "4:33 AM - First dose - feeling perfectly normal." He coughed. "Scratch that. Medicine leaves throat itchy." Berg burst into laughter at his own pun.

The door swung open and Johnny came in with Ashley leaning on his back.

"Careful Johnny, you got a leech on your back." Berg said glaring at Ashley. He still hadn't forgiven her for all the things she did to him after he spent months trying to get her. He took a drink of his beer. "Why are you guys up so early, anyway? Ashley needed to get out of her coffin no doubt." Berg quipped.

"Some people have jobs you know, Berg. Real jobs." Ashley said coldly.

"Pete asked us to pick him up, he has to be at some meeting by five, and his car broke down. Something about the new shade of blush or something." Johnny said absent mindedly.

"So where is he?" asked Ashley impatiently.

Not wanting to speak with Ashley, Berg directed his answer toward Johnny. "Leaning over the toilet in hangover hell most likely."

Johnny opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by a muffled sob. "What is wrong with you people?" Johnny you're supposed to be me! WE are engaged! Berg, you're supposed to be with Irene! Ashley you're supposed to be with Dracu.. I mean Pete! I had never seen him so happy than he is with you!" Sharon wailed as she plunked herself down on the couch beside Berg.

Berg kissed the top of her head. "Shar, I don't know what's wrong and what set it off, but remember? The Berginator loves you." He smiled.

This horrified Sharon. She ran back into the bedroom.

"Berginator?" said Ashley with great ammusement.

Berg muttered something under hsi breath. There was a few moments of awkward silence while Johnny pondered over Sharons outburst. THen in saundered Pete.

"Ow, my head," he gave a week groan.

"Hang-over?" asked Johnny.

"Or did you just wake up next to Irene, again?" Berg said with a grin spreading over his face. He was always very proud of his comments.

Ignoring Berg, Pete answered Johnny. "Yeah.. hang-over. Hey Irene!" he greeted as she entered in after him.

"Hi Sweety-Petey!" She yelped happily.

"Hi Irene!" the other three mimmicked and made kissy sounds as if they were five.

"Hello Michael, Johnny, Ashley," she starred at the cruelly.

"Any new voo-doo dolls?" questioned Berg.

"Yes, an enlargement of you. You know they always say the bigger the doll, the bigger and more painful the prick."

Berg let out a sarcastic laugh. "HaHa, Very Funny."

Berg stood up to go check on Sharon. He felt as if he had been given the shaft, but he was a prideful man and would not let it show. He entered the dark room leaving his other friends behind. "Shar?" he asked. No answer.


	2. The Picture

To my fans:

Zero-0 = Thank you! I plan on updating as much as I can, but school work does come first. Even though my school hasn't started, I have been working on another story on Fiction Press. And taht is very time consuming. I do hope you understand, but you are to kind, and I love you. lol

may-i'm-crazy = Thank you so much! You made my day with just one word! I had given up on the story until I read your review. It is thanks to you that I continue my fanfictions.

Doped Out Bunny = Thank you! I've seen all of the episodes until it was cancelled. Which was a real shame. But yes, the character developement was difficult, and I did do much research on certain catch phrases that have been said throughout the series. I hope you love the rest of my story. Which I will try to write more and more of.

All the while the others were still in the living room discussing Sharon's outburst. "What do you think is wrong with the little spaz this time?" Ashley said heartlessly.

"Sometimes they just have to be stopped when they are in denial like that. Love strikes, and is torn away from them so quickly, it leaves them mystified. She should be taken care of." Irene said absently. She looked around, her eyes bouncing from person to person. No one seemed to take into account that this comment had been a bit bizarre. I mean, it is Irene, no one ever takes her seriously.

"It isn't that bad," Johnny said, he's eyes seemingly distant. He was looking at the door as though seeing through it. He didn't blink.

Pete took a drink of the beer Berg had left on the table. "Come on, I'm going to be late."

Pete, Johnny, and Ashely numbly filed out the door, ten minutes prior to Pete's meeting. The first few minutes wouldn't be much anyway, so Pete wasn't to frantic.

This let Irene alone, in the dimly lit living area. She looked around and took a small figurine out of her pocket, and searched the room for a small box.

Irene coudln't let Sharon ruin all her fun. Not now that she had Pete. She finally had her Petey-Wetey. She sat down and began to work over the coffee table.

"Sharon?" Berg fumbled around in the dark for the light switch. Ah Hah! He found it and flicked it on. The room was empty, with the exception of the furniture. Where had she gone? She couldn't have gone to the bathroom, there was only one door, and he was standing in it. From now on, even if it was at or after a party, he wasn't going to drink a beer at four or five in the morning.

"Come on Shar, this isn't funny," now he was getting worried. He checked under the bed, and behind his desk which sat until now had sat in the corner collecting dust. "Sharon?" his voice squeaked.

"Yes, darling?"

Berg whirled around. "Huh? Who said that?" No one was in the room.

"Don't be silly, Michael, I did."

"Sharon?"

"Who else?" It was Sharon's voice but something sounded wrong. Sounded fake.

"Where are you?" He kept turning in circles, his eyes swirling around in panic.

"Right here."

Berg moved to where he had heard the voice. It was beside the bed. Again he looked under the bed. But she wasn't there.

"I'm not down there, look up."

Berg looked up. He met eyes with something he didn't even know was in his room. Hanging on the wall, was a portrait of Sharon.

"Sharon?"

"Yes?" She was walking around in the frame. The picture held all of the apartment. If she would walk off the edge of the frame, it would move into the next room with her. Like a camera following her around.

"What are you. . .how are you. . .how'd you get in there?" He was confused, he still turned around looking for the real Sharon. "Stop being funny, Sharon. Come on out."

"I'm not being funny, darling." She cocked her head with her neatly done hair to the side. That was when Berg realized she was wearing a short yellow dress with red flowers. Very much unlike the outfit she had been wearing.

"Guys?" Berg called out to the remaining friends in the living room. "Can you come in here?" Berg wouldn't take his eyes off of the picture for fear of having it disappear.

Irene appeared in the door way. "You rang?"

"Look." He pointed to the picture hanging on the wall.

"Well, isn't that interesting." Her lips curled.

"You know something about this?" Berg turned to face her.

"Well of course not, Michael. Peter would never approve."

"You called me Michael. . .Sharon called me Michael," Berg noted.

"That is some coincidence," She looked over her shoulder into the living room. On the table, sat a box, a sqaure block of wood, and a small figurine. Berg followed her glance. The doll had on a yellow dress with red flowers.

"Irene?" Berg said uneasily.

"Yes Michael?"


	3. A Message to All!

Okay everybody! I'm sorry I abandoned the story :' But **NOW! **I'm really looking forward to keeping it going and all that. I'm going on vacation for about a week, but I have my notebook and I plan on writing daily! So by the time I get home, hopefully I'll be able to update! There's a possibility that I will have internet access, which means it will be easier for me to actually write a new chapter. 3 Much love, Tara


	4. Irene's Perfect Life

Kitera: I'm trying hard to update, but I seem to have hit a snag in my plot. I have to go back and correct a few things in my new chapter. I'm working hard! Promise it will be up by the end of the month!

Rising Phoenix: Who doesn't love Berg? 3 And thanks for the compliment, it's people like you that keep my going.

Sundown: I'm kind of confused too. That's why it's taking me a while to update. I'm trying to figure out where this plot is going.

petesharonberg: Haha, thanks for putting a smile on my face! I'll work harder now that I know I have people's interest!

---

"Irene, what have you been doing?" Berg's voice wavered in confusion. He fumbled around in his pocket as he pulled out his tape recorder: "4:42 AM, feeling disoriented and easily confused. Drank alcohol with first dose."

Irene stared at him. "Don't be nieve, Michael. I wouldn't dream of screwing _your _life up. I'm just making my life better." She bounced from the heals of her feet to her toes. "Sharon simply got in the way.

"Irene! You can NOT just mess with people like that! I really had feelings for Sharon!"

"Oh please Michael. You're not capable of having real feelings for Sharon. Or ANYONE for that matter." She eyed him. She knew she was pushing his buttons. So many times Berg had tried to have feelings for girls he did care about, just not enough to commit. Then there was Bethany, whom Berg had always loved -- she however did not return his feelings. Ever since, Berg had shutdown to alot of the girls that had crossed his path.

Irene watched Berg as he looked at his feet debating rather or not to argue with her. "Good day Michael Bergen."

---

"Thanks guys," Pete said speedily getting out of Ashley's car.

"No pro-" Ashley was cut off by the slamming of Pete's door. She watched as he ran up the stairs and through the revolving doors. She chuckled to herself as she thought about what was running through Pete's mind. This was his first big for his new boss; he had stayed up practically all night going over and over and over what he was going to say. Pete was always so particular. Ashley got a kick out of watching him squirm and fidget.

"Hey Ash?" Johnny interupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" Ashley raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"It's like . . . five in the morning. Why did we get up?" Johnny yawned and slid down in the passenger's seat.

"Pete needed a ride." Ashely said rather shortly.

"Yeah but I mean -- hey? What happened to your shirt?" He was staring at the hem of her right sleeve.

"Oh, that's just great!" She peered down at her arm and contemplated WHY about 3 inches of her sleeve was missing. "It figures. At least I don't need to impress anybody this morning," she thought bitterly as she put the car in drive and looked into the review mirror.

---

_-A few hours later-_  
"Thank you so much, Sir!" Pete said enthusiastically as he shook the older gentleman's hand. "It really has been a pleasure!"

"Well, we here at GloCom are just thrilled to have someone as talented in the cosmetics business as yourself. We look forward to putting 'Mango/Grape Dreamsicle' out on the market! But I have to admit, it is a very. . . interesting color."

"Thank you sir, you'd NEVER believe how I stumbled upon it! I was in the kitchen one morning, cleaning out the refridg--"

"Mr. Dunsville." His boss cleared his throat.

"Oh yes, of course, sir. I'll let myself out." Pete shut the door to his office and exhaled. He had come so close to blowing it so many times at GloCom he couldn't even count them on one hand. Pete flung himself into his chair and ran his fingers through his freshly cut hair.

"BRRRING! BRRRING!" He jumped at the sound of his phone. _Why didn't Jamie answer?_ He still wasn't used to having a real assistant. Normally he'd just blackmail Berg into doing stuff for him. "Hello?"

"Hi muffin cheeks!"

"Oh Irene! Is there a problem? I mean you normally don't call until at least 8 AM."

"No no, no problem at all. It's just, well Sharon wanted me to call you and tell you that she's going out of town for a while." Irene sounded somewhat maniacal.

"Oh well, did she stay to say goodbye?"

"I'm afraid she was a bit contained. . . and couldn't quite make it to a phone in time, dimple cakes." Irene tried to not to grin, even though she was aware that Pete couldn't see her.

"Oh. Well, okay. Thanks for letting me know. I gotta be getting back to work though. I'll see you later."

"Bye bye Petey." Irene hung up the phone and looked at the figurine laying in her box and chuckled to herself, "and goodbye to you too Sharon."

---  
Alright guys, nothing really happened in this chapter, but the plot thickened a tidbit! I think I know where I'm going with this now. Looking forward to another chapter!


End file.
